


can you remember who you were?

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: you lose people all the time in the apocalypse, allison and braeden are determined to find their friends





	can you remember who you were?

**Author's Note:**

> i've just started going to go through my abandoned drafts to see if there's anything that catches my eye or that i want to try and finish —this is my first attempt that that.
> 
> according to word i started this story in february of 2015 so... yeah
> 
> title is from hamlet, don't ask
> 
> you can find me @keylethsvex on tumblr, feel free to come talk to me or send me prompts

“You didn’t have to come with me you know.” Braeden snaps, refusing to slow her pace down even as Allison lets out an annoyed huff from behind her, “You could have just as easily stayed at that damn loft and waited to see if they came back there.”

“Please, you just don’t think I can handle myself out here,” Allison replies, just as ready for an fight as Braeden was. “You think I’m a liability.” 

“You know what, you’re right. I do think that you’re a liability.” Braeden hikes her backpack up higher and adjusts the grip she has on the handle of the machete that she’d found, overlooked in the back of the home depot store.

The streets are empty at the moment, no sign of the living or the living dead and that just makes Allison more nervous. There’s usually at least a few of them roaming the streets, even in the middle of the day. She can’t help but wonder where they all are.

“The school is just ahead,” Braeden says quietly, like Allison doesn’t know her way around this god forsaken town, lest of all the high school. “I can’t make out any sign of them, but we’ll go in the side entrance and work our way up.”

It sounds like as sensible a plan as any, so Allison nods and raises the crossbow she’d scavenged from the hunting store, her compact bow tucked safely away in her backpack. She was always better with bows than crossbows but she’s loath to risk her bow this early in the apocalypse.

She loads a bolt and follows behind Braeden, watching their backs as Braeden hauls open the door so they can slip into the school.

Once they’re inside Allison can hear the soft shuffling and groans of the dead somewhere inside of the school. Allison’s heart sinks a little at the noise, because if the others were here then surely they would have taken care of any of the dead wandering around.

The first hallway they enter is empty, illuminated only by the midday sun streaming in through the windows. They work their way down the corridor slowly, clearing classrooms as they go and working inwards towards the main staircase.

“Shit.” Allison hisses when one of them comes at her from behind a classroom door. She brings her foot up, kicking the zombie in the stomach to give herself some room before firing the bolt straight through its eye with aim befitting a nationally ranked archer. 

Allison hears a grunt from across the hall and then the wet sound of Braeden pulling her machete out of a corpse. She steps back into the corridor and meets Allison’s gaze as she shakes her machete, splattering gore across the linoleum. 

“We’re all clear down here, let’s head upwards.” Braeden jerks her head towards the stairs, pauses as Allison reloads and retrieves her bolt before moving carefully upwards.

“They aren’t here,” Allison says suddenly, stopping halfway up the stairs, eyes on Braeden’s back. “You know they’re not.”

“You’re right, they’re probably not here,” Braeden agrees, turning to look back at Allison, “But if we finish clearing this place then we’ll know for sure and we can pick up the search somewhere else.”

“Alright,” Allison starts moving again, following Braeden up onto the second floor.

They don’t find anything.

“We should just stay here until morning,” Allison says, perched on top of the teacher’s desk in her old history classroom. “We’re never going to get back to the loft before it gets dark outside.”

The ‘and I don’t want to be out there with them after dark’ goes unsaid but they both hear it, they both understand it. It’s only been three weeks but they’ve lost enough.

“Sounds good,” Braeden says, her back to Allison as she stares out across the student carpark. “We can pick up tomorrow morning.”

They drag bedding up from the sickbay, setting up makeshift beds in the corner of the room that are more a nest of blankets than anything else.

“I can take first watch,” Allison offers over their dinner of power bars and stale water, “I’m too wired to sleep right now anyway.”

Braeden eyes Allison for a long moment. There’s something in her gaze that makes Allison want to squirm, wrap her arms around herself and better shield herself from Braeden’s view.

“Alright. Wake me up at the halfway mark and I’ll take over.”

“Will do,” Allison settles herself back on the desk. 

From this position she can get a view of the carpark through the window, dimly lit the by the light of the half-full moon. They had barricaded the door into the classroom after they’d returned from the sickbay, setting up a noise trap on both ends of the hallway to act as an early warning system if anyone managed to sneak up on them.

Her watch passes quietly, the crossbow sitting beside her remains untouched. The first sound comes from Braeden, a soft cut off gasp that escapes her lips. Allison straightens up at the noise, eyes trained on the other girls back. Another minute passes before the next sound comes, a low keening whimper that Allison feels uncomfortable listening in on.

She moves over to Braeden, placing a hand on her shoulder as she says the other girl’s name. She can’t risk Braeden making any more noise and drawing any unnecessary attention towards them.

“Braeden,” Allison repeats, a little louder, “You need to wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

“Jesus,” Braeden spits, wrenching upright suddenly. “What the Hell Argent.”

“You were having a nightmare,” Allison sits back on her heels, running a hand over her hair, “You were making too much noise.”

“Oh,” Braeden says, her forehead shiny with sweat, “Thank you then.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Allison asks unsurely. This is new territory for the two of them; they aren’t exactly the type of people who talk about feelings with one another. Allison has Lydia for that, and Braeden— Allison has no idea who Braeden talks to about this sort of thing.

“No.” Braeden climbs out of her cocoon of blankets and crosses the room to stand beside the window. “Everyone has a nightmares, they aren’t anything special.”

“They are to you,” Allison says, but she doesn’t push the matter. “Are you okay to take watch now or do you need a little time?”

“I’ll be fine,” Braeden says, stepping back from the window and moving to take Allison’s seat on the desk, “I’m keeping the crossbow for now though.”

“Be my guest,” Allison says, a small smile ticking up the corner of her mouth.

Allison settles into the space Braeden had just vacated, settling into the warm patch she had left behind and pulling the blankets up and around her. She focuses on the faint sound of Braeden’s heel hitting the leg of the desk as her leg bounces, letting the rhythm lull her to sleep as the other girl keeps watch.


End file.
